


吻痕

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	吻痕

结束了长达一个小时的谈话，卷终于从办公室里出来。他看了眼表，快六点，云层黑压压的盖在天上，说不清是要下雨还是天快黑了。总之像他的心情，压抑的不满快爆发出来。

他在楼梯角看着老师收拾好东西离开学校，转身往回走。脸上被强行卸了妆，还挂着水珠，顺着下巴滴在胸前的衣服上，刘海湿哒哒的贴着额头，很不舒服。

路过教室的时候往里看了一眼，正好跟个眼神对上。男生似乎被他吓了一跳，硬撑着跟他对视，眼神里有挑衅、畏惧，还有几分不屑。

卷直接站定了盯着他，直到男生先移开视线。他冷笑一声，抬腿又往楼上走。

他径直走到顶楼，楼层尽头的男厕所门口放着“正在打扫”的牌子。他看都没看牌子，直接走了进去。

没开灯的厕所只从窗口透进来一丝光亮，照在站着的这位身上，把他整个人镀上一层金边。阿壳外套拉链没拉，吊儿郎当挂在身上，两边袖子撸起来，手上夹着烟，看上去就是个不良少年。

这位不良少年脚下踩着个人，被他撵着脸跪在地上，校服被扯得脏兮兮，浑身颤抖，一副碎了的眼镜掉在他手边。

“来啦？”阿壳转头看了他一眼，脚下一动，地上的人被他踩得一晃，发着抖说出一句“我错了别打我”。

这模样明显是被阿壳打怕了。卷微微低头用眼角瞥了一眼跪着的人，走到阿壳身边从他口袋里拿出包纸巾擦了擦脸，顺便一脚踩碎了那副眼镜。他把纸巾团成一团丢在这人身上，对阿壳撇撇嘴：“被逼着洗了把脸，也没用卸妆水，你看我脸上脏不脏？”

“不脏。”阿壳用没拿烟的那只手蹭了蹭他的脸，又踩了两脚，“喏，已经帮你收拾过了。”

卷点点头。手机响了，他拿出来看了一眼，伸手拍阿壳肩膀：“走了，陪我拿快递。”

“行。”阿壳蹲下去，拿烟头一下一下戳男生的外套，拽着他头发让他看着自己，“以后再给老师告状，我就让你穿裙子围着教学楼跑一圈，知道了吗？”

 

他们并肩出了校门，不住校的好处就是可以随意出入学校，随便找了个馆子吃饭，又和一群狐朋狗友浪了一圈，回了在校外一起租的房子。两个家里有钱又没人管的高中生，光明正大的翘了晚自习。

阿壳瘫在沙发上看卷洗完澡，披着浴袍坐到镜子前，开始化妆。他以为卷晚上有约，问了才知道是为了试刚拿回来的口红。

直男思维的阿壳并不理解涂个口红还要在洗完澡后专门化个妆的操作。他走到卷身后，看对方拿出个小瓶子挤出白色液体滴在手背，用指腹点到脸上，又拿了个湿润的球形物体把液体铺开。

阿壳突然对化妆步骤有了兴趣。他拖了张凳子坐到卷后面，兴致勃勃的看卷往自己脸上叠面具。

他点了支烟叼着，看卷画完眉毛画眼影，看那张干净的脸渐渐变得妖冶。卷拿着眼影刷，从镜子里看了他一眼，视线在他的烟上。阿壳递过去，卷就着他的手抽了一口。

两人就着这一根烟你一口我一口，抽完正好卷也刚把眼线画好。他从镜子里瞥了阿壳一眼，嘴里呼出的烟雾正好盖住他半张脸，只余一双带着笑意的眼睛。

阿壳被他这一眼撩得一口烟卡在嗓子眼，憋红了脸咳得昏天地暗。好不容易缓过来，红着脸去掐卷的后颈，抓小猫一样捏着那一块皮肉，卷就像被抓了死穴一样立马安静下来，眼角还挂着笑出来的泪，被他用手指抹去，顺手擦在阿壳衣服上。

“诶你这……”阿壳刚想说两句，就看见一支口红戳到自己面前——卷刚拿回来那支。

“干嘛？”

“你帮我涂呗。”卷把口红放到他手里，往他跟前凑了凑，一双猫儿眼弯成两条月牙，笑眯眯看着他，指了指自己嘟起来的嘴唇。

阿壳拿着手里的柱状物体，有些无措。他打开盖子，把膏体扭出来，左看右看也分不出是个什么红，于是放弃。他一手拿着口红，一手捏着卷的下巴，把他的脸固定在自己面前，用一个非常别扭的姿势把膏体盖上去，往两边抹了抹。

这件事对他来说算陌生，也不算。毕竟天天看卷给自己抹，他也知道点基本步骤——就是把嘴唇涂满。可毕竟不是自己的嘴，他怕自己天天打架的手不知轻重，把美人儿嘴唇蹭破了。

说不出名字的红印在唇上。卷唇色偏淡，一抹红上去让他整个人都有了血色。阿壳捧着这张脸，过近的距离让他能清楚的看到卷的嘴唇在微微颤抖。卷下唇比上唇厚了些，饱满得很，肉嘟嘟的看着很诱人。现在这一抹红上去，就像盛放的玫瑰滴上血，红得透彻。

他在卷的上下唇中央都点了一点，又往左右抹了抹，觉得有些多，换了手指把口红抹开。指腹温热，贴上去竟然有丝凉意，他仔仔细细把口红抹匀了，勾着唇线一点点蹭，弄了自己一手指的红。

他放开卷，还没来得及欣赏自己的手艺，就见卷凑上来，在他嘴角印了个唇印。

眼前就是镜子，阿壳清楚的看到红色的唇印几乎是贴着他的嘴角，甚至有部分盖在他嘴唇上。

他看卷，后者也笑眯眯看着他。眨巴着眼，歪着头，天真无邪。

他想了想，指了指自己的脸颊：“这也来一口？”

下一秒，脸上一凉，又一个唇印盖在上面。

他笑了，把口红往桌上一放，俯身压过去：“你早说啊。”

 

十几岁的半大小子，又天天住在一起，偶尔感觉来了也会互撸一发，除了这之外也没有更亲密的事了。

此时他们赤裸相对，并肩坐在阿壳的床上。两根半软不硬的东西在各自主人手里，以不同的频率和力度撸动着。

“你确定你是认真的？”阿壳靠着床头柜，看身边的卷懒洋洋握着自己的东西，眼睛半睁，靠着他的肩，似乎有些困倦。

“是啊。”卷说着打了个哈欠，在他肩上蹭了蹭，“反正都是要给的，给你总比给别人好。”

阿壳想了想，觉得他说得对。就他们俩这种性格，第一次总是要给出去的，与其不知道被哪个人拿走，还不如先给了眼前知根知底的这个。

“行吧。”他拍了拍大腿，“坐上来。”

十七岁的阿壳和卷，算不上情窦初开的少年，这两个小混蛋的情史能写成一本书。对性事又的确不了解，毕竟谈恋爱归谈恋爱，初高中生也没有把上床当成家常便饭的勇气和能力。

他们有相似的家境和生长环境，在感情上又有着同样的想法，高一认识后惊讶的发现这个世界上竟然有这么懂我的知己，于是迅速变为挚友，勾肩搭背狼狈为奸，相约一起造孽，为祸人间。

阿壳能在和别人翻云覆雨的时候一边接卷的电话，卷也能毫无顾忌的在分手后把自己男朋友扔给阿壳做床伴。从某种角度来说，他们的确感情深厚，但也产生不了更进一步的感情。

此时尚且年少的他们还没想过那么没节操的未来，两个少年对即将交付出去的第一次都有些紧张。刚刚抱在一起蹭了半天，要开始正题才发现什么都没准备，阿壳穿着鼓起一块的裤子下楼买了油和套，又灰溜溜的跑回家里。

卷除了撩什么都不管，把两个人都搞硬后就躺在床上等着伺候，阿壳回来后还埋怨他买东西太慢。

卷趴在床上，肚子上垫了个枕头。阿壳正往他身体里伸手指，未经人事的穴‖口紧致得很，食指上涂满了油都进不去，气得他拍了下卷的臀瓣：“你能不能放松点？”

“我很放松了。”卷嘴硬逞强，“进不去是你技术不好。”

这句话成功点燃阿壳的自尊心，他不温柔地往里一捅，进去一个指尖，卷立刻疼得叫出声，抬腿踹他：“疼！”

“我第一次，技术不好。”阿壳冷笑着把手指往里伸，另一边手还是贴心的握住卷半软下去的性器，慢慢撸着。

前后夹击下卷的情况好了许多，他渐渐体会到快感，三根手指在他身体里进出，磨蹭着火热的内壁。有火从他被侵入的地方燃起来，刹那间席卷全身，烧得他神志不清，只能咬着唇哼唧。

阿壳同样也被刺激得不行，他才知道原来男人的内里也这么温暖，像有生命似的，会吸着他不让他走。仅手指传来的触感就让他疯狂，他抽出手指，换上自己的东西。

阿壳的性器自然比手指大得多，卷疼得声音都发不出来，只能从喉咙里挤出一声气音。

这时候的阿壳还没进化到器大活好随随便便就能让人欲仙欲死的地步，十七岁的男孩子只有“器大”这一个天赋技能点，“活”并不好，只能跟随本能往深里顶。

卷被他折磨得苦不堪言，身后人莽撞地进进出出，爽是很爽，疼也是真的疼。他反手在阿壳手臂上留了几道抓痕，然而对陷入情欲中的男生根本没用。

阿壳摁着他趴着干了一会，又把他拎起来，让他坐在自己腿上，分开他大腿贴着他后背用力往上顶。

卷的脑袋靠在阿壳肩上，在快速的顶撞和强烈的快感下他几乎看不清东西。隐约只能看到阿壳的侧脸轮廓，男生的脸还透着几分青涩，弧度锐利的的下颚线也能看出长大之后的帅气。

他的脸偏了偏，嘴唇蹭在阿壳侧颈，留下一抹红。那抹红色刺激了他，下身无意识的收缩，阿壳呼吸顿时又重了几分。

似乎天生就对这方面有天赋的阿壳很快就找到能让卷快乐的那个点。在卷的声音变调之后他敏感的察觉到不对，开始专攻那里。卷很快挣扎起来，表情扭曲，说不上是舒服还是难受，他抓着阿壳的手臂，像攥着自己的救命稻草。

“壳哥……”他叫着平时不会轻易叫出口的称呼，声音和身体都软绵绵，眼神迷离，是明显的撒娇，“轻一点嘛……”

“乖。”阿壳用拇指在他嘴唇上蹭了蹭，摁在他喉结上一路往下直到锁骨凹陷处，然后看着随着喉结上下滚动的红，眸色一深，捏着他胸前那两粒东西从下至上往深里顶他。

阿壳在性事上的天赋异禀还体现在他的持久。明明都是第一次，卷已经射了两次，阿壳却依然坚挺，甚至换了三个姿势干他。

最后他被阿壳平放在床上，两条腿被抬起架在阿壳肩上。男生在他身体里进出，还不忘在他大腿内侧留下几个吻痕，甚至在他前面的物件上握了两把，帮他保持“性致”。

“你快点……”卷发出蚊子一样的声音催促他。他累得不行，腰又酸又疼，腰下垫枕头都没用，射过两次的东西实在出不来什么了。下身传来的水声和体内的快感又真实的在刺激他，让他维持男性尊严的器官颤颤巍巍又站了起来。

他嘴唇上阿壳亲手涂上去的东西现在被阿壳抹得到处都是。这个人也不知道是什么癖好，手指在他唇上蹭一下就往他身上抹，胸前下腹到处都是。

阿壳射的时候，就算隔着一层膜也能感受到滚烫。卷被刺激得又抖了两下，性器颤抖着吐出几股淡到不能再淡的液体。

结束之后卷躺在床上，除了还有呼吸起伏几乎看不出还活着。他累坏了，掀开眼皮瞪阿壳一眼都做不到，尽管他非常想一脚把阿壳踢下床。

耳边响起打火机的声音，接着一根烟送到嘴里，像什么救命良药。他含着那根烟深吸两口，还真被续下来了，睁开眼看着阿壳。

阿壳正侧躺着在他身边，一手撑着脑袋一手夹着烟。递到他嘴边抽一口，自己又抽一口，两人这么一口一口的分完一根烟，卷终于能翻个身，赌气似的背对着阿壳，却没注意到自己一滚滚到了阿壳怀里。

卷的长发铺在床上，阿壳手痒，抓起来握在手里。他也不会绑头发，只是用手指一遍遍帮卷把头发理顺，顺便给他按摩头皮。

混混头子阿壳突然想起校外那群小弟。除了学校内几个化个妆就觉得大逆不道的傻逼，大部分人都以为他和卷是一对。在那群小弟眼里，他和卷简直是理想伴侣，两个人平时各玩各的互不打扰，重要时却能为对方豁出命——这简直是中二少年眼里最完美的相敬如宾。

他们的关系其实很奇妙，介于朋友和恋人之间，但他们都非常确定对对方没有更进一步的想法。就像这场性爱，其中并没有“情”，只有“欲”。上床的初衷只是为了把第一次交给值得信任的人，而不是某次一夜情的对象——这样说来好像也挺负责的哦？

卷不知道他在想什么，他转了个身面向阿壳，让对方给他又点了支烟，故意把烟灰抖落在阿壳床上。

阿壳并不想理会他幼稚又小心眼的报复，把烟灰缸往卷身边推了推，刚准备去捡掉到床上了，就听见卷在一边冷冰冰的告状：“给老师告状的傻逼还有一个，明天再帮我去收拾他。”

阿壳无奈：“好。”

-END-


End file.
